Unknown Fate
by Nanashi Kage
Summary: Read and find out(Gomen, but my summeries are all bad)
1. Unknown FateCh 1

Disclaimer-All I own of this is the story. And if ya want to use it ask first please.  
  
  
  
Ch.1  
  
"Time to wake up, Usagi! Shingo!" Shingo rolled over and off the bed. He sat up rubbing his eyes and walked to the bathroom grabbing his clothes for school on the way. As he walked to the bathroom he heard a shower turn on. 'Usagi's up?' He looked at his watch,' And 5 min. early too.' He smiled and 5 min. later walked down stairs, school case in hand.  
  
He was 14 now and went to the same school and had skipped up to the same classes as Usagi too. He came down stairs to see Usagi; her hand looking like it had been holding something, mouth open, staring at the TV. He glanced down at the tan and white thing on the floor to find it to be a bagel with cream cheese. He walked up beside his sister to see what was so memorizing on TV. but all he saw was the Sailor V TV. show  
  
(5 min earlier)  
  
"Time to wake up, Usagi! Shingo!" Usagi opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Getting up and walking to her closet it was like she was in a trance. Picking something to wear, not caring what or if it was her uniform. She walked into her bathroom and took a 2-min. shower. Getting out and dressed she heard a shower still running, showing Shingo was still in his. She walked of the bathroom as she finished braiding her hair and walked down stairs, grabbing her school bag as she left and walked down stairs and into the kitchen to find 2 lunches, bagels and a note. Picking up the note it read:  
  
Usagi & Shingo-  
  
Had to rush to work. Sorry! Have a great day at school. See you both tonight.  
  
-Lots of love,  
  
1 Dad  
  
Smiling she got the cream cheese out of the fridge and fixed herself and Shingo each 2 bagels and took one of her own into the living room. The TV was still on from when her dad checked the weather. The morning news was on now. She looked up at the sound of yelling to see people running and screaming."Youma are attacking and the sailor senshi have fallen. Oh! I' ve just been informed Sailor Moon has not appeared." Her bagel dropped from her hand and she stared at the TV. in disbelief.  
  
(Now)  
  
"Usagi? Are you ok?" Shingo asked his sister. They had gotten along ever since their mother had been murdered by a stray youma. He had learned she was not really ditzy, clumsy, dumb, or a crybaby. But he knew she held a secret deep within her soul. Unlike everyone else he saw her doing homework, but she never had it in class. He found out a secret only she knew. She was in college classes and in her last year too.  
  
Usagi fell to her knees and sat down, bagel and school forgotten. She started whispering no over and over again to herself. Shingo knelt beside her and put his arms around his big sister. He had really grown up. His blond hair had darkened a little and he was tan. He had developed muscles from playing soccer over the years and was now 5'10"at the age of 15.He looked down at his sister who had changed herself over the years. After their mom had died she had taken on the responsibility of running the house. She now cooked better than mom had or her friend Makoto could and kept the house clean. She helped Shingo with their homework and helped their dad with everything in finances, but she kept it all hidden from her friends he found. She turned around and looked him in the face. He was shocked at the amount of hurt, pain, sadness, and loss they held. "They won't be in class anymore, Shingo" she told him. "Who?" he asked softly. "The inners," she said quietly and got up and walked into the kitchen. Then coming out with both their lunches and Shingo's bagels. She grabbed her bag and his hand and walked to the door opening it. She slipped on her shoes and he followed suit. Walking out he shut the door behind him and locked it. She handed him his bagels and tied his lunch to his school bag. Grabbing his other hand they headed for school. He looked over at her as he ate his second bagel and found her face held no emotion, but her eyes still held everything. To anyone who didn't know them in would seem they were a couple, but oh well. 


	2. Unknown FateAuthor Note

Hey people!!!!! ducks all the flying fruit and veggies I know, I know I've been gone for a LONG time when it comes to posting, but it was all my computer's fault!!whines First my monitor sizzled and flashed at me & then it smoked, then my mom bought a new one and my comp. Tower broke and then I didn't have the net at my mom's and my dad got a knew laptop and traded in the old one (that wasn't even old) for one with a DVD and CD burner on it, but it didn't have a writing software I could use to post on here!!!!!! IT WAS TERIBBLE!!!!!!! I got homework to do now too and I was writing this by ear and now I've got writer's block for it. If any one's got any idea for this I'm all ears. I've written a second chapter to this and I'll post it by tomorrow afternoon. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gomen ne again everyone for not updating in so long.  
  
Ja ne!! Shadow Wolf  
  
P.S.~ Can everyone vote for who they want Noin to really be (like Relena was Serenity) again? I lost count. sweatdrops he he.uh..gomen? Uh..he he..JA!!!!! 


	3. Unknown FateCh 2

They walked into the classroom 5 min. early and sat side-by-side in the back of the room. Both pulled out their stuff and got ready for class. Shingo and Usagi's friends came up to them asking each to move up by them. But neither would budge. They wouldn't speak either, except to tell them no to moving and then Shingo answered for both of them. When class started and Ms. Haruna took roll everyone was quiet. "Aino Minako!" she called. "They're gone," a faint voice called out. "Excuse me?' she asked, "Who said that?" Usagi stood up and Shingo immediately stood up too. He took her hand and squeezed it in unspoken support. "Usagi?! Shingo?!" she said. "Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kenoh Michiru, Kino Makoto, Meioh Setsuna, Mizuno Ami, Ten'oh Haruka, and Tomoe Hotaru will not be in school anymore, so please inform the office. They were murdered by a youma," Usagi told her, her face dry and emotionless. Both she and Shingo sat down again. "Please write a note stating that and bring it to the office please, Usagi," Ms, Haruna told her, her voice sad and soft. As she got up to leave Shingo followed. "Shingo! Sit down!" Ms. Haruna told him, trying not to be harsh. He shook his head and grabbed their book. "Shingo! What are you doing?!" He pointed up and,"Ms. Haruna, please send Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo down to the office for early dismissal." With that both walked out. 


End file.
